


Red velvet

by sorellaerba



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorellaerba/pseuds/sorellaerba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was working on another nsfw drawing and I suddenly remembered that I did <em>not</em> post this one here!<br/>I already posted it on my (nsfw) tumblr blog and on my DA page. Here are the links, if you want to reblog it or leave me a thought:<br/>DeviantArt: http://scarlett-pants.deviantart.com/art/Red-velvet-441407643<br/>Tumblr: http://sorellaerbansfw.tumblr.com/image/80063603804</p>
    </blockquote>





	Red velvet

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on another nsfw drawing and I suddenly remembered that I did _not_ post this one here!  
>  I already posted it on my (nsfw) tumblr blog and on my DA page. Here are the links, if you want to reblog it or leave me a thought:  
> DeviantArt: http://scarlett-pants.deviantart.com/art/Red-velvet-441407643  
> Tumblr: http://sorellaerbansfw.tumblr.com/image/80063603804

 


End file.
